Letting the Right One In
by Jinxeshisu
Summary: The Tamashii Twins hold a secret from the entire Ouran Academy, including their new friends in the Host Club. Shutting out the world, can these two learn to let people in? What will happen when they do? What will become of them?


**Chapter One: High School, The Beginning for the Twins**

A smirk crossed the lips of the twins, their ocean blue eyes staring at the structure in front of them. It hadn't been much of their interest to be enrolled in this academy but with the expectations of their parents lingering in the back of their minds, these two decided to accept it and deal with it day by day... with a slight catch, of course.

"We'll play our little game."

"We've always played and now the field is even bigger."

These two held a secret, one that was the very source of how they would play their game as well as they did. While these twins passed as ordinary boys to anyone who would glance their way, the truth behind those blue cat-like eyes was what lie underneath the very fabric they wore; both were female.

Jineshisu, who called herself Jin, was the youngest of the two. Being the more boisterous one, as well as being selfish, stubborn, and slightly immature, she is rather childish and doesn't know how to interact with other people aside from her siblings. Without her sister to occupy her, one will find that she is rather destructive.

"I'd like to claim this is as our new playground."

Aritemisu, who called herself Ari, was the oldest of the two. Being the calmer one, as well as being kind, understanding, and often more mature, she is rather easy-going, nice to be with, and has some idea of how to interact with other people. Often one will notice that she can become serious and selfless contrasting her usual playful attitude.

"Then let the game begin."

* * *

><p>The twins entered the school, side by side as their eyes looked around. Just with a glance, you knew the decor was expensive and done by more than mere professionals. With a shrug, they continued their trek through the main hall.<p>

"Jin, this is rather boring." Ari was the first to speak as he rubbed the back of his head.

Blue eyes fell upon the older twin, nodding in agreement. "I hear voices up ahead. I get the feeling that once we get through those doors," Jin stopped with a smirk and placed his hands in his pockets as he let his eyes fall upon the door just ahead of them. "the real fun begins."

And that's just what would happen as they pushed open the large doors, revealing themselves to the ever so curious eyes of the other academy students.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tama-chan, who are <em>they<em>?" Honey was the first to speak but only whispered it into the blonde's ear.

Tama-chan, properly known as Tamaki Suoh, shook his head as his eyes moved towards the twins that had just walked through the door. "New students?"

The entire six members of the Ouran Host Club turned their eyes to stare at the raven haired males that had walked through the door, meeting their blue-eyed gaze. Out of the six, four of them turned to look towards the Hitachiin twins who had already stood up and begun making their way over to them, only to be stopped by the girls who quickly swarmed the new males.

"Oh my gosh! They're really twins!" A few girls stared at them with hearts in their eyes.

"They're just like Hikaru and Kaoru." Another few smiled, glancing from them to the Hitachiin boys.

"Are you going to join the Host Club?" One of the girls stepped forward, looking at Jin.

"Host.. Club..?" Ari tilted his head as he stared for a moment before glancing at his brother. "What is that?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Jin shrugged, his hands still in his pockets.

"The Host Club is..."

"Forget it. It's probably something stupid. I'm not interested." Jin was quick to respond, his eyes moving over the group in front of him. "But I have to say this," He smiled, pulling one of the girls close. "the girls here are quite the lookers."

"Oh my god! He's so cute~!" A bunch of them squealed, moving closer to surround the two boys further.

"Looks like we aren't the only twins anymore." Hikaru stood next to his brother, staring over at the twins.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Kaoru let his eyes roam over the two boys before looking at his brother.

"You shouldn't feel anything." Jin was the first to speak as he took a step forward, before both him and Ari walked around the twins like cats eying their prey.

"You two seem interesting enough on your own." They both spoke in unison, a smirk on their lips once again.

"You must be new here." Tamaki had joined them and stood with Kyoya, a friendly smile on his face.

Once again, Jin made the first move followed by his brother. "Just enrolled here, though I don't see why _you people_ care about us."

"We heard voices and came to see what the commotion was about." Ari joined in, folding his arms over his chest as he shrugged. "I didn't know that we'd be walking in on something like this. Who knew the girls here could be worth the view."

The Host Club stood there, staring at them before Tamaki took the step towards them. "You should join the Host Club."

"Again with the Host Club crap?" Jin growled, his eyes lowering into a glare. "Gimme one reason why I should bother joining any club, especially yours."

"We don't know you." Ari added, resting his arm on Jin's shoulder. "How do we even know we can trust you guys?"

"There's nothing wrong with us." Haruhi spoke up, standing in front of the rest of the club members. "What makes you think you can't trust us?"

Ari and Jin exchanged looks before they looked over the group. "We don't trust _anyone_." They spoke once again in unison. "You people aren't worth being welcomed into our world." And with that being said, the pair left the room with a rather loud slam.

* * *

><p>"I hate this place.. I feel so confused." Ari muttered as he tossed a flat stone at the pond, watching it skip gracefully across the water.<p>

"You're not the only one. How the hell can they invite people they don't know to join their club?" Jin sighed, sitting up in one of the trees as he watched his brother.

"Jin, we've spent so long shutting the world out.. maybe we could give it a chance?" He stopped to look up at his brother, their blue eyes meeting.

"Why the hell should I let the world in? Why bother giving it a chance? I've got you. That's all I need in this world." He snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

"C'mon, it's not going to kill us. Sure, no one even comes close to either of us and they don't understand what we've been through. It's not easy being twins with parents that are always away but we make do, don't we?" Ari snapped, throwing a rock up at his sibling.

Jin glared at him as he grabbed the rock, throwing it into the pond. "Ari," He muttered before a smirk crossed his lips. "Hold the phone."

"What?" He blinked, looking up at his younger twin. "You've got an idea already?"

"We'll add some more fun to this little game of ours. We'll join the Host Club, learn what there is to learn and see if these people really can be trusted. If it turns out that I'm right, you're never to ask me to let anyone into our world EVER again. If you're right, I'll learn to open up to people more. Deal, Ari?"

Ari stared up at him before nodding. "You got yourself a deal. Now let's go."

Jumping down, he smirked. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>"I guess this is the room. All those girls pointed us here, with difficulty." Ari stared at the sign above the door for a moment before reaching out to knock.<p>

"Screw knocking. They don't like us barging in, they can bite me." Jin growled, shoving open the door and staring across the room at the six members of the Host Club.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Tamaki smiled as he looked towards the two boys, standing up from his chair. "Welcome."

"Uh huh. We've come to inform you that we've reached a decision." Jin began.

"We'll join your Host Club." Ari smirked, his hand placed on his hip as he stared at the blonde male that he figured was in charge.

"That was the offer, was it not?" They both asked.

"It was." Tamaki nodded, keeping his smile.

"What made you suddenly change your mind?" Haruhi piped up, breaking the ice for a moment.

Jin walked towards her, looking down into her chocolate eyes. "I'm always up for a challenge. Ari said I wouldn't last being a Host Club member."

"What can I say? I know how to push my brother's buttons." Ari grinned as he shrugged, his arms folding over his chest. "Either way, we're in."

"Then welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." Tamaki grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: It wasn't until after reading this when I was done typing that I realized I had kept up with the whole male persona for the twins. As such, I think I'll keep it going up until they're alone at home or even possibly have someone figure it out... but that's a big maybe :P Thanks for reading the first chapter.)**


End file.
